


If I Were You I'd Get Home Quickly, Officer Haught

by A_Lynn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lynn/pseuds/A_Lynn
Summary: Waverly texts Nicole while she's at work and stuff happens...





	If I Were You I'd Get Home Quickly, Officer Haught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickenhj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenhj/gifts).



> A request from chickenhj a couple of months ago
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to finish this! Life has been extremely busy and this isn't quite how I wanted this to turn out but I hope you still like it!

Black Badge hours were long and unforgiving, to say the least. Many times Waverly found herself working 12 hours a day, either researching in the safety of the BBD office or out in the field amongst the others that Wynonna had fondly dubbed “The Badass Demon Fighting Squad”. 

But on some days, albeit few and far between, Waverly had come to find herself with absolutely nothing to do; no cases to help crack, no phrases or passages to translate, and no revenant activity within the triangle to help break up. These days would have been a God-sent if not for one thing: they had never once coincided with Nicole’s days off, rendering them useless because a day off just didn’t mean anything if Nicole wasn’t free to share it with her. 

She’d had spent the night at her girlfriend’s and when Nicole kissed her goodbye before leaving for work she’d told Waverly that she could spend the day there if she chose to which is exactly what Waverly had ended up doing. She really did love living at the Homestead but despite that it had a lot of painful memories attached to it and Waverly wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity to spend more time in the cozy space Nicole called home.

That was how she found herself alone in the early evening playing with Calamity Jane on the floor of Nicole’s living room while the young deputy was at work at the station. Nicole was a valued member of Black Badge but she couldn’t forget that she was first and foremost a Sheriff’s deputy, unfortunately meaning that while yes she could help the squad fight the town’s demonic activity she also had to maintain consistent hours with Nedley and the Purgatory PD. 

Nicole worked hard, harder than any person Waverly had ever known including herself, and that was saying something. The hundreds of hours she had spent in the library after her shifts at Shorty’s studying the Earp curse were nothing compared to the hours of overtime Nicole had documented her timecards. 

In Waverly’s opinion Nicole Haught was the cream of the crop when it came to girlfriends and just how exactly she’d managed to score someone like her had always stumped the little brunette. 

She sighed as she flung one of CJ’s toys and the cat chased after it, smacking it violently against the ground with her paw when she caught it. Waverly missed her girlfriend which was confusing because they didn’t even have to be doing anything in particular and yet she always felt an unexplainable feeling of pure happiness whenever she was in Nicole’s company. In fact, if Nicole was here right now they’d probably be doing exactly this, playing with Calamity on the floor, tossing toys and making her chase the laser pointer along the carpeted floor and Waverly would be more content than she’d ever been in her life, however that wasn’t the case. Nicole wasn’t there with her and Waverly felt the emptiness so she took out her phone and typed a quick message to Nicole, hoping her girlfriend wasn’t too busy to answer. 

W: “Hey baby how’s work? <3”

Nicole replied within seconds.

N: “Almost over, THANK GOD. Can’t wait to come home to you baby :)”

Calamity brought the toy back, albeit a little brutalized and limp, but Waverly tossed it again. She was just thinking about what she was going to reply to Nicole with when inspiration struck. She sat up abruptly from where she had been laying on the floor and typed hastily.

W: “What time do you get off?”

She could see that Nicole was typing and waited patiently for her to finish, tapping her fingers rapidly against the carpet.

N: “20 minutes. Then I’ll be on my way home <3”

20 minutes, just enough time. Calamity had stopped playing and was now curled up on the blankets on Nicole’s couch getting ready for a nap. Waverly quickly snapped a picture before getting up off the floor and retreating to Nicole’s bedroom, phone in hand.

Once inside she adjusted the blinds, enough to block a stranger’s gaze from outside but open just enough to let some of the fading daylight in. Once she was certain no one would see her she closed the bedroom door and made quick work of stripping. 

She faltered for a second mostly because she’d never done this before, for multiple reasons, but once she realized that those reasons no longer held any validity in her relationship with Nicole her worries went right out the window.

Soon she was stark naked on top of Nicole’s covers, her clothes long forgotten on the wood floor, nerves alight and shaking excitedly when it hit her that she was actually going to do this. She blushed profusely at the mental image of Nicole possibly doing this for her one day but she quickly banished the thought from her mind.

‘Focus Waverly’ she scolded herself, pulling out her phone and opening up the camera app, pausing to take a moment to plan out how she was going to do this. She wanted to show as much as possible without giving away everything. She’d rather give Nicole a hint and tease her with the picture to get her excited, then take care of her girl properly in person when she got home from work. She quickly decided on an angle and set to work.

She spread out on the sheets and held the camera up as high as her arm would reach, snapping a few pictures from different angles so she could choose the best one to send. 

The last one was perfect. The top of the picture cut off right underneath her collarbone completely exposing her breasts, her defined core muscles taking up the majority of the shot and just when her lower half was about to come into view the photo cut off just below her hip bones, the slightest bit of hair visible. 

The main reasons she’d never sent Champ nudes was because she knew he’d probably send them around and she just really didn’t want him having a photo he could look at whenever he pleased. When she thought of him possibly passing the picture around to his buddies or jerking off to it she felt sick to her stomach, but when she imagined the look on Nicole’s face when she saw the picture she felt butterflies in her stomach. The thought of being so open and vulnerable with someone who loved her and respected her set her body alight, and she wanted nothing more but to prove to Nicole that she loved her and trusted her, enough to show herself bare and open. Plus the thought of Nicole saving the picture and using it as fuel for her own pleasure later on set a heat burning slowly in Waverly’s core. 

After typing out a caption the brunette froze, thumb hovering over the send button. Nerves rattling around in her chest she took a deep breath and…….send. It was done. Now for part two of her plan.

 

Nicole was in the middle of typing out another message to Waverly asking her if she wanted her to pick up dinner on the way home when a picture came through of Calamity Jane curled up on top of a blanket on the couch, a caption underneath that read “CJ misses you so much today”. 

Nicole smiled to herself, happy that her best girls were spending time together even if she couldn’t be there to join. She picked up the water bottle she kept on her desk and took a sip when another picture came through. Nicole’s eyes went wide and she started to choke violently, causing her to spill the majority of the bottle on herself and the floor as she convulsed in her chair, trying to clear her throat and catch her breath.

Waverly was stark naked, sprawled out in her bed, waiting for her. “But I’m missing you more baby <3” was typed out beneath the picture and Nicole swore that her heart had stopped beating. 

“Fuck!” the deputy breathed deeply and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to calm herself, clenching her thighs together to try to stifle the throbbing between her legs. Waverly had just sent her a nude for the first time, while she was at work no less. 

“Fuck this girl is going to kill me” the deputy breathed out and tried to clear her head. Should she respond to the message? How could she? 

She finally decided that there was nothing she could possibly say that wouldn’t make her sound like a horny teenage boy so she opted istead to say nothing and just try to get home as quickly as possible so that Waverly wouldn’t have the time to take her silence as a rejection. The only problem with this plan was that she was still on duty.

Glancing at the clock Nicole noted that she still had 20 minutes left of her shift. There was no way she could hang tight for 20 minutes, not when she knew her girlfriend was naked and just waiting for her to get home. Not when it was such a slow weekend that she was 99.9% sure that if nothing eventful had happened all day then it sure wasn’t about to in the next 20 minutes. 

No one was coming in after Nicole to replace her at her desk and all calls were to be rerouted directly to Nedley at home. The redhead supposed that it wouldn’t be too wrong to just lock up and re route the calls a little just this once…

She was out the door and in her car within three minutes. 

 

She had absolutely no idea what to expect as she bolted up the steps to her house. Waverly’s car was still in her driveway so she knew her girlfriend was still there which was a good sign, but other than knowing that her girlfriend was in her house Nicole had no idea what to expect. 

“Waves?” she called out as she opened the door after having fumbled with the key for a good 10 seconds.

The house was dark, the only light source being the beams cast through the nearly closed blinds from the rapidly setting sun which explains why Nicole didn’t noticed Waverly until she spoke.

“Why hello there Officer” the brunette greeted her from her spot leaning against the doorframe and making her way over to Nicole. She was naked underneath her pink silk bathrobe which, even though tied at the waist, hung open in the front a little more than it needed to exposing her cleavage. 

“If I recall correctly your shift isn’t over Officer” she purred when she reached Nicole, throwing her arms around her neck and playing with the short coppery hair behind Nicole’s neck. “You just couldn’t wait to get home could you my sweet girl?” she flirted, craning her neck up to give Nicole a peck on the lips. 

“No, I really really couldn’t” Nicole responded with a guilty smile, hands finding purchase on Waverly’s hips and pulling her in for another kiss, cheeks burning from how good it felt to have Waverly’s arms around her.

“Did you like my pictures baby?” Waverly smirked knowing damn well what the answer was.   
Despite never having sent revealing pictures before she was confident in her body and in Nicole’s attraction to her so there was no room for insecurity or doubt for once in her life, something Waverly was more than fine with. 

“Uhh, yeah... you could say I liked them. I can’t believe you did that” Nicole blushed, thinking about the agonizing drive over made a thousand times worse by the throbbing between her legs. 

“Hmm” the brunette hummed, placing kisses around Nicole’s mouth as she spoke. “How is it that I’ve managed to score the sexiest woman in Purgatory as my girlfriend huh?” 

“Hmm I’ll make sure to remember that you said ‘sexiest woman in all of Purgatory’ instead of ‘sexiest woman in the world‘ Nicole joked to which Waverly smacked her cheek gently causing them both to giggle before pulling Nicole into another kiss, this one slower and more serious.

“Mm baby” she hummed against Nicole’s lips as her hands fell away from around Nicole’s neck and made their way down, cupping and massaging Nicole’s chest through her uniform. “I’m gonna show my sweet girl how I feel about her” she finished her sentence, her mouth moving to Nicole’s neck and beginning to suck small bruises into the smooth skin there. “You okay with that?”

“Uh yeah- baby of course- sure- yeah that’s-yeah” Nicole tried to play it cool but she was having a hard time with her words, what with Waverly running her hands up and down her back.

“Well that’s certainly good news because I kinda want to try something” Waverly whispered with what Nicole could only describe as a devilish gleam in her eye.

“Oh?” the taller woman was taken aback a bit but played it off pretty well. “Like what?” she asked curiously, rubbing nervous circles on Waverly’s hips with the pads of her thumb..

“Well even though kissing you is great and I love it I kinda want to put my mouth other places” Waverly whispered in her ear, her breath tingling Nicole’s neck causing her body to erupt in goosebumps. “I’m sure you can figure out where” she pulled back and winked, taking Nicole’s bottom lip in between her teeth playfully.

At Waverly’s confession Nicole instantly felt a strong throbbing begin in core because she knew exactly what other place Waverly was referring to. She’d never told her girlfriend this because she hadn’t wanted to put any pressure on her but by far one of her favorite ways to release was from a girl’s face between her legs, and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about this moment at least a hundreds of times.

Of course she’d gone down on Waverly before without any problem or hesitation but that’s because she was confident in herself and her abilities and knew herself well enough to know that oral sex was something she enjoyed immensely in the bedroom. Waverly on the other hand had never been sexually intimate with a woman and was probably nervous about what exactly to do which is why Nicole had always relinquished the reigns and let the younger woman set the pace from the beginning.

But if Waverly wanted this and was ready; and her actions and body language were certainly pointing in that direction, then Nicole wasn’t about to throw a wrench in the gears. However, Nicole was nothing if not a gentlewoman, and she was not about to let this play out without making sure she had Waverly’s absolute consent.

“Waverly wait. Just wait one second, I need you to understand something for me baby” Nicole broke their kiss, one hand taking Waverly’s and interlace their fingers while the other came and cupped the youngest Earp’s jaw, tracing her cheek with her thumb. “I just want you to know that you don’t have to do this for me, ever, okay? I don’t ever want you to do something you don’t want to do or that you’re not ready to do just to make me happy. I want you to feel comfortable, always, and I don’t need this for me to be happy in this relationship or to still want to be with you, okay sweetheart?”

Waverly could feel the tears welling in her eyes but she kept them at bay. Not one of her sexual partners had ever made her feel like she didn’t have to perform for them sexually, that she could just be herself and that that was enough, certainly not Champ. He was always trying to force himself on her if she said no he’d go find someone else who would give him what he wanted, but not Nicole. Never Nicole.

“You promise?” Waverly looked at her girlfriend like she was the reason the sun rose and set each day. How was Nicole even real?

“With my whole heart” the redhead assured her, placing a gentle kiss on her nose and smiling shyly, her dimples flashing. Waverly’s heart raced; half from the nerves of what she was about to do and half from Nicole’s heartbreakingly sweet gesture and reassuring words. None of her past lovers had ever made her feel so respected or empowered, like what she wanted actually mattered and that she could call the shots for once. The fact that Nicole made her feel this way was yet another reason why Waverly loved her girlfriend even though she hadn’t actually told her that yet, but since actions speak louder than words she was more than alright with showing Nicole just how much she loved her.

“Thank you sweetheart, no one’s ever given me so much control before. Yknow, made me feel like I actually have a say in things or let me take the wheel” she confessed, thinking back to Champ once more. She had to learn to stop comparing her girlfriend to him because Nicole would always come out the winner, always.

“I appreciate that so much baby” she stood on her tiptoes to whisper into Nicole’s ear, hands finding purchase around the taller woman’s waist “but I haven’t changed my mind” she finished with a wink. “So how about you let me unbuckle that belt of yours and blow my girlfriend?”

Nicole’s jaw dropped in shock from how bold and blunt Waverly was being and her brain short circuited. Waverly Earp talking dirty to her was definitely high on her list of favorite things in the entire world.

“Jesus Christ Waverly you can’t say stuff like that to me” Nicole panted, her mouth dry, the ever persistent throbbing between her legs starting to become painful from lack of stimulation.

“Hmm why not baby?” Waverly purred seductively, her lips inches from Nicole’s, her hands having traveled south. When Nicole heard and felt the clink and pull of her leather belt being unbuckled and pulled roughly from her pant loops she could’ve sworn she had died right there and gone to heaven. Waverly’s voice was the only thing that brought her back to reality.

“Is it because I get you so hard?” she teased the redhead, snaking her hand down Nicole’s boyshorts and pinching her stiff bundle of nerves, already swollen and straining towards Waverly’s touch. 

“FUCK!” Nicole seethed, eyelids slamming shut as she grasped Waverly’s forearms firmly to keep herself from falling over, the sensation a bit overwhelming because it was so unexpected but it was also highly, highly pleasurable. 

“Mmmm I feel you, how much you want me” Waverly purred, knowing exactly what kind of mess she was reducing Nicole to. “You can’t hide this from me. Are you aching for my mouth to be on you baby?” she licked Nicole’s lower lip and bit down, coaxing a needy groan from Nicole. 

“Waverly please” Nicole pleaded, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “I want you so bad baby” she cupped Waverly’s face in her hands and rested their foreheads together, eyes slammed shut and breathing deeply.

“Shhh relax honey” the brunette soothed Nicole, fingers tracing her folds delicately, staying nowhere and traveling everywhere, heart swelling when she saw Nicole’s eyes roll back slightly and her eyes glaze over. “Let me take care of you like you always take care of me yeah?” she placed a delicate kiss on the deputy’s lips before deepening it, offering her tongue to Nicole who sucked on it eagerly. 

“Oh you like that baby? Yeah? You like my tongue in your mouth?” Waverly pulled back and giggled at her usually put together girlfriend struggling beyond belief to keep her composure, but how could she? When Waverly Earp had her hand down her pants and was playing with her while simultaneously darting her tongue in and out of her mouth there was really no other option but to try to ride it out as best as possible.

Nicole didn’t even notice they’d started moving until her back hit the edge of the small table that she kept next to the entryway for her keys and other things. She suddenly wondered where Calamity Jane was, hoping that Waverly had had the foresight to put her behind a closed door so that she wouldn’t appear out of nowhere and scar both herself and the young couple.

“Holy fucking shit--” Nicole gripped the edge of the table as Waverly swiftly dropped to her knees, bringing her work slacks with her so that she was just in her underwear.

She didn’t take Nicole’s work shirt because she wasn’t focusing on the skin underneath it, but she did hitch the bottom up just enough so that she had access to Nicole’s defined abs that she could nibble and suck on the perfect skin there, pausing to dip her tongue into her girlfriend’s belly button teasingly.

She’d taken such comfort in the vanilla almond scent that she’d grown accustomed to whenever she hugged Nicole or leaned up to nuzzle her neck or give her a kiss. When Nicole was around, even when they weren’t in close proximity, Waverly was enveloped by her girlfriend’s presence.

She was nervous but eager; eager to experience something so uniquely Nicole that nothing else she could possibly do could ever compare; to experience her girlfriend so intimately like so few in the world ever had before. 

“Baby are you sure?” Nicole asked one last time, looking down between her legs to meet Waverly’s gaze from her spot on her knees.

Waverly had always been a woman of action over words. Hell, the way she’d stormed into Nedley’s office and jumped Nicole was proof enough of that. But in this moment especially she made the conscious choice to show rather than tell. She pinched the fabric of Nicole’s boyshorts between her teeth delicately, taking care not to accidentally bite Nicole’s skin. Well, just yet anyway. When she had the fabric secured between her teeth she pulled it down off of Nicole’s hips, all the while maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend who was staring down at her dumbfounded, until Nicole’s underwear had joined her slacks at her feet.

“Mmmm” Waverly groaned mischievously as she was finally presented with the sight of Nicole bare before her, breathing in the heady smell that she’d been presented with. The sight of Nicole wasn’t anything that she hadn’t seen before. They’d been having sex regularly for the past couple of weeks now but at this moment she felt like she was seeing Nicole for the first time and she smiled at the memory; one she knew she’d forever cherish in her heart.

They hadn’t talked much about their exes but Waverly was willing to bet that Nicole had been with at least a few girls, some if not all of whom had probably given Nicole pretty good head, and Waverly really didn’t want to be a disappointment to her girlfriend in that department. She wanted to make Nicole scream her name and come so hard that she saw stars. As much as there was a part of her that was excited for this there was an equal and if not bigger part of her that was utterly terrified but over the years she’d learned many things about herself, one of those being that if she was scared of something the best and fastest way for her to get over it was to just dive right in head first. It just so happened that in this particular case that meant literally. All she had to do was think about what Nicole would do for her and mimic that. 

She breathed in deeply and looked up mischievously at Nicole from between her legs, rubbing her nose through the patch of Nicole’s neatly trimmed hair, the deputy fighting to control herself above her. “I’m very sure” she finally answered Nicole’s question confidently. “Now can I taste you baby?”

Nicole couldn’t do anything but nod at that point, her pupils blown as she looked down at her girl with a look of pure lust.

Finally the moment was upon them and Waverly’s heart was about to beat out of her chest from the mixture of pure nerves and sheer excitement. “God I’m so gay” she whispered to herself before diving in and pressing her tongue flatly against Nicole’s heat.

“OH FUCK” Nicole spasmed at the sudden contact which made her legs buckle. She wanted nothing more than to buck fiercely against her lover’s mouth but she forced herself to stay as still as humanly possible in the beginning while Waverly tested the waters, licking and retreating slowly a few times in succession as she explored.

Waverly approached most everything in life with research, and this was no different. She’d poured over dozens of articles online about this particular sexual act and had only stopped reading when she felt like she was adequately prepared. She knew it would be warm and soft, but nothing that she’d read online could have prepared her for the taste that coated her tongue, the taste that was so uniquely Nicole, the taste that she knew she would never get tired of for the rest of her life.

It didn’t take her long at all to realize that she liked, loved actually, the taste of Nicole on her tongue and without warning went from zero to one hundred in the span of about half a second. She gripped Nicole’s hips and pushed her against the desk firmly, licking broadly from bottom to top, each pass coming short just of Nicole’s clit, sending the redhead into the most delicious form of hell.

Of course Nicole had eaten her out before and at the time Waverly had just assumed that the recipient had to be the only one feeling pleasure but she realized now that she’d been wrong. She now understood why Nicole’s eyes rolled back with the first swipe of her tongue through Waverly’s heat, why Nicole sometimes came without stimulation, just from the taste of the brunette alone.

“Oh my fucking God baby that feels AMAZING” Nicole panted out, her vision going hazy from such intense pleasure. She’d pictured this moment thousands of times in her head but the reality of having Waverly Earp’s face buried between her legs was eons better than the fantasy.

Waverly continued to fiercely lav Nicole’s folds, already soaked and swollen from all the teasing she’d endured, each pass coming just short of Nicole’s most sensitive part, making the usually calm and collected officer writhe and pant relentlessly above her. She took note of the movements Nicole reacted the most to, filing them away in her mental database where she kept notes and memories of all things Nicole Haught.

She darted her tongue inside and that’s when she felt the sharp tug of Nicole fisting her hair and trying to guide her up, just slightly, so that her lips would coincide with the the part of Nicole that she’d been refusing attention to. She gave in, trying to stifle her amusement at her girlfriend’s impatience before closing her lips around Nicole’s clit and sucking gently. 

“OH FUCK, hell yeah baby right there, fuck me harder baby!” Nicole pleaded, securing both of her hands into Waverly’s hair, powerless to stop the way her hips were thrusting forward of their own accord. None of her previous girlfriends had ever eaten her out with such gusto before, and she was having a hard time staving off her release. Despite having been a little lonely when she first moved to Purgatory, she had never been more grateful for her lack of neighbors than in this present moment because if they heard the sounds she was making as Waverly worked between her legs then she was certain she’d never be able to look them in the face again and she’d be forced to move. 

The hands in her hair pulled sharply but Waverly didn’t mind, she liked a little rough handling during sex every once in awhile and she knew Nicole knew this. If she didn’t there was no way the officer would ever let herself yank so roughly. She would rather die than harm a single hair on Waverly’s head; figuratively and literally.

If she wasn’t so blissed out right now Nicole would be embarrassed from the mess she was making on Waverly’s face, coating her mouth and chin. She held the brunette as she rolled her hips; she was close and desperately needed the release that she was nearly at, knowing it was mere seconds away. She forced herself to open her eyes and look down between her legs at the girl on her knees. 

Waverly sensed Nicole’s eyes on her but didn’t stop her relentless assault, instead just changing the angle of her neck so she could keep going but also look up at Nicole who was watching her with a look of pure, raw lust with also a hint of panic.

“Baby I’m gonna come” Nicole choked out.

Waverly’s heart sped up at the confession. This is what she wanted; Nicole coming for her, all over her mouth, because of her. She looked up at Nicole with that look on her face, the look Nicole had seen many times in the bedroom before, the look that said Waverly knew exactly what she was doing and how it was affecting her, the look which always sent shivers down Nicole’s spine.

“Baby I’m so close--you--you should pull back” Nicole warned. She knew that her impending release would be a lot, and that for someone going down on a woman for the first time having to take all of that in at one time might be a little overwhelming. She couldn’t bear the thought of Waverly pulling back now but the thought of making Waverly uncomfortable was enough to give her the willpower to try to remove herself.

Nicole tried to gently pull herself away from Waverly’s mouth but to no avail. Waverly reattached herself and continued just as fiercely to work Nicole to her impending release. This was her favorite part about sex with Nicole, seeing her when she was least put together, pants on the ground, hair hanging loose around her shoulders, sweat accumulating on her brow from the exertion of desperately straining and thrusting herself against her girlfriend’s mouth as she chased her release, something she could only get from one girl, Waverly Earp. In the end it was just too much.

“Baby I’m gonna come!” she tried to warn again but Waverly held her ground. “--Waverly!!” Nicole choked out, before her head fell back, her abdomen clenching as it forcefully pumped her cum into Waverly’s eagerly awaiting mouth.

The brunette’s eyes rolled back into her head as she lapped up the fluids coming from her girlfriend’s hot center; Nicole’s release being better than Waverly could have ever anticipated. Nicole’s fingers were in her hair and Nicole was all she could smell, taste, feel. She slowed her tongue’s ministrations as she worked her girlfriend down gently from her high. 

It was only when Nicole’s hands fell from her hair to grasp the table behind her for support that Waverly stopped, wiping her mouth and standing up, hands hooking around Nicole’s back as she placed a gently kiss to Nicole’s cheek.

“Sorry I didn’t pull away, I uhm, I wanted you to come in my mouth. At least this first time” she whispered her apology, nuzzling Nicole’s nose with hers. “Did I do okay?” she looked up shyly, almost nervous to meet her lover’s gaze.

“Get out of here” Nicole smiled weakly as she tried to steady her rapid breathing, cupping Waverly’s jaw. “What do you mean did you do okay? That was amazing baby” she reassured her girlfriend, bringing her arms up she she could wrap them around Waverly’s neck and bring her in tighter. 

“I’ll be doing that alot more frequently, just so you know” Waverly winked and Nicole let out a gentle laugh as she brought her girl in for a hug, content to linger in her post orgasm haze wrapped up in Waverly’s arms. 

They stayed like that for a while just holding each other, Waverly rubbing circles on Nicole’s back, Nicole massaging Waverly’s head gently until she pulled back so she could give her hard working and well-deserving girlfriend a kiss. She tasted herself on Waverly’s mouth and smiled, a reminder of what Waverly had just done, faced the unknown and jumped in to try something that she wanted just like the brave woman that Nicole knew she was. She gave her lover a few more kisses before moving on to other parts of the shorter girl’s body.

“Can I take you out to dinner baby?” she mumbled against the skin of Waverly’s neck, kissing gently. 

Waverly was taken aback but she didn’t know why. It’s not like this was out of character for Nicole; being chivalrous and kind was practically in her DNA, but she still couldn’t help but be surprised because the fact was that she’d just been trained to expect the bare minimum in all aspects of her life, including love. Hell, the most Champ had ever given her was a “thanks babe” and then rolled over and fallen asleep, let alone offered to buy her dinner.

“Yeah baby” Waverly couldn’t help the huge grin that spread out over her face and she tightened her grip around Nicole’s waist. “But only if you want to, we don’t have to, we could just stay in-” she assured Nicole not wanting to make Nicole go out of her way even though she knew the redhead would be more than happy to do anything to make her happy and show her she cared.

“I want to, I promise baby” Nicole pecked Waverly on the nose. “Anywhere you want to go, I just want to be with you. Then maybe we can come back here and I can give you a massage?” she looked at Waverly hopefully. “You don’t have to say yes” she assured quickly “I just really want to pamper you” she finished with a shy, dimpled smile.

By the time Nicole was finished Waverly was looking at Nicole like she was the reason the sun rose and set everyday.“Nicole Haught, you are something else”.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you Waverly Earp” Nicole returned with a look of equal adoration.

“You may absolutely take me to dinner baby thank you but there’s something you’ve got to take care of first” Waverly ran her hands over Nicole’s chest and squeezed gently before pulling back and starting to dance.

“Pants on the ground, pants on the ground, lookin’ like a fool with yo pants on the ground” the brunette mocked playfully, jabbing her fingers into the soft but firm flesh of Nicole’s thighs as she teased her girlfriend with a smile.

“Shut up” Nicole pouted, eyes cast to the floor as she bent over and pulled her slacks back up, fully aware of the blush that had spread out across her neck and cheeks.

“Maybe you should make me” Waverly cocked an eyebrow as she threw the line back at Nicole, knowing that the statement and its significance would not be lost to the deputy who had just finished zipping her pants and buckling her belt. 

“Yknow what! Just---go get dressed!” Nicole was trying to act mad as pointed to the bedroom but Waverly knew better, taking note of Nicole trying to stifle her smile.

“Mkay” Waverly giggled. “I’ll see you in there Officer” she winked seductively before sauntering into the bedroom to retriever her clothes, blowing Nicole a kiss before disappearing from view. 

Nicole could only ogle at her girlfriend as she walked into the bedroom.‘God this girl’s gonna be the death of me’ she breathed lightly. They hadn’t said those three little words yet, the three little words that had been on the tip of her tongue threatening to come out for so long but Nicole was a patient woman. And someone as extraordinary as Waverly Earp was definitely worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Talk to me in the comments below :) I'm gonna need to keep busy writing while I wait for S3 :'(


End file.
